101 Ways to Win
by Tigerofcards33
Summary: (Spoilers through episode 51) When Luna gets held up in the Spirit World, Leo is left to face the Dark Signer Devack and his Earthbound Immortal all on his own. Can Leo defeat the forces of darkness, or will he lose his soul to the Netherworld?


**This is a story of what would happen if Leo had been allowed to continue his duel against Devack in episode 50. Originally I was just going to write a bunch of duels to show that Leo could have won without Luna's help, but it eventually turned into me rewriting the whole episode really. So before I leave you to read this, I have to ask; **

**I can't be the only one who finds it infuriating that Leo fights a whole duel against a dark signer, then at the _very _end, Luna has to come back and win the duel by making two moves that Leo could've made as well(literally using Leo's deck), and then gets credit for being the one to defeat the dark signer. Leo should've been allowed to finish his duel, win or lose. Do you agree?**

**With that, enjoy!**

* * *

_Leo: Lp(2000)CIH:4 Devack: Lp(2500)CIH:0_

Leo gaped at the towering creature above him, a giant dark monkey with yellow stripes on its body, its tail curled like Indiana Jones's whip. When he said that he normally hated magical primates, this was part of the reason why. Meanwhile, his opponent, Devack the dark signer, appeared to have all the confidence in the world, hiding behind his seemingly invincible Earthbound Immortal.

"Go, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu! Crush this little runt, and make him regret ever taking his sister's place!" Devack ordered, the monkey complying, extending its arm down towards the ground, and Leo.

"Hold up! I activate the effect of my equip spell, Power Converter! Now all of Power Tool Dragon's attack points get converted into life points!" _Power Tool Dragon atk(2000-0) Leo Lp(2000-4000) _"This move might leave my Power Tool Dragon a little weak until the next round, but at least this way, there _is _a next round!" Leo turned tail and started running, thankfully so as the monkey's hand hit the ground right behind his feet, sweeping him up into the air before he landed brutally on the ground. _Leo Lp(4000-400) _

Leo crawled as he tried to get up. "Luna, I could use some sisterly advice. Cause if not, I'm done for!"

Meanwhile, in the Spirit World, Luna could sense the trouble her brother was in.

"It's Leo! He needs my help!" Luna told Regulus and Torunka, who had recently been returned to his true age, and now stood before Luna in all his great majesty as the Dark Sage. As she said this, the three of them began to float into the sky.

"Now that Zeman the Ape King has been defeated in this world," Torunka replied, "You must return to the human world and defeat the dark signer Devack, in order to completely undo the Minus Curse, and save the spirits of this world. I will now send you back to the human world with all my strength as fast as I can, but be warned, it will not be instantaneous." Torunka raised his staff, and with a white glow Luna disappeared, and began her journey back to the human world.

_Leo! _Leo heard his sister's voice call to him from somewhere.

"Luna!"

_Leo, just hold on a little longer! I'll be right there!_

"You're coming here, Luna?"

_Yes, I'll be there as fast as I can, so just stay safe a little bit longer._

"So, the signer girl is finally coming? Well then boy, you should just stay down until she comes, and let her finish this duel for you." Devack advised.

"Alright Leo, you can do this! Now you just have to hold on a little longer until Luna comes." Yusei encouraged Leo from the sidelines.

"NO WAY!" Leo shouted.

"Huh?" Yusei and Trudge exclaimed, confused by Leo's outburst.

"No way, no way, no way!" Leo chanted as he used his arm to push off the ground, slowly but surely raising his wobbly little body to stand. "I know my sister's the superhero, she's the one with all the awesome powers. But that doesn't mean that I'm just going to stand here and wait for her to save the day!"

"Why, boy? Surely by now you can see the terror of my Earthbound Immortal, so why do you insist on continuing to fight a battle that isn't yours?" Devack questioned.

"That's where you're wrong! This _is_ my battle!"

"What do you mean, Leo?!" Yusei cried.

"My sister's been in the Spirit World, fighting _her _battle there, so I have to do my part by fighting _my _battle here! What kind of sorry excuse for a brother would I be if I made her fight my battle for me? Listen up Mr. Dark Signer Man, I told you when we started this duel that my sister was busy, so I was going to duel you for her, and I meant it! Now let's end this!" Leo declared as he stood up strong again, ready to duel on, despite the bruises, dirt, and scratches that covered his body.

"I admire your spirit. It's no fun stealing the soul of someone who's lost all hope. As a special reward for you, I'll break your spirit completely and utterly!"

"Leo, watch out!"

"I have something your sister would probably like to see, little boy. I activate my trap, Cursed Prison! Now I can summon the Ancient Fairy Dragon to the field in defense mode!"

"Urgh, that's Luna's monster!" Leo complained.

"You're right. And now you can feel the despair, as you watch your life points go to zero, your sister's precious dragon right in front of you, and yet powerless to get it back for her! Hahahahaha!" A grey metal cage in the shape of a leaf appeared, Ancient Fairy Dragon bound inside by vermillion chains.

_Man, I've got to think of a way to get Ancient Fairy Dragon back for Luna... aaaah, that's it! With Respect Synchron in my hand, if I can get Devack to send Ancient Fairy Dragon to the graveyard, I'll be able to summon it to my field! But how can I make him do that?_ Leo pondered.

"I end my turn." _Power Tool Dragon atk(0-2000)_

_Well first, I've gotta focus on staying in this duel before I can make him send Ancient Fairy Dragon to the graveyard. And that means, I've gotta take down his Earthbound Immortal!_

"I draw!"

_Leo: Lp(400)CIH:5 Devack: Lp(2500)CIH:0_

_Limiter Removal? Alright! _Leo cheered as he saw the card he drew. _This card can double my Power Tool Dragon's attack points! The problem is, I can't attack his Earthbound Immortal, so all those extra attack points won't do me any good. But wait! Limiter Removal is a quick-play spell, right?_ Leo glanced at his card to see if it had the lightning bolt shaped icon in the right corner above its art, and surely enough, it did.

_Great! That means if I can get Devack to attack my Power Tool Dragon, then I'll be able to use Limiter Removal to double Power Tool's attack points, which'll let him destroy that giant monkey! But in order to get him to attack Power Tool Dragon, I'll need a certain card._

Power Tool Dragon looked behind him to his master. With a grunt and a slight nod, he communicated all he needed to to Leo.

"Yeah Power Tool Dragon! We're in this together, 'till the very end! So let's win this duel!"

"Please." Devack scoffed. "What hope does your little toy have against my Earthbound Immortal?"

"Lots! First off, I activate Power Tool Dragon's special ability! In case you're just as banana-brained as your monster, Mr. Dark Signer Man, I'll remind you that Power Tool Dragon lets me add one random equip spell from my deck to my hand! So now, let's see what it'll be!" Leo spun his arm around and around as his deck shuffled.

"Draw!" _Alright! _"I equip my Power Tool Dragon with Central Shield! Now, if you attack, you have to attack Power Tool Dragon!"

"Hmph. So your idea of sticking together is to make your dragon suffer along with you? How touching."

"Huh? Oh wait, I didn't think of it like that! Oh no, I'm sorry, Power Tool Dragon! Now you'll get destroyed along with me, and it'll be all my fault!" Leo cried. _And if you fall for that Mr. Dark Signer Man, then you're even dumber than your monkeys! After all, even if you did attack Power Tool Dragon and beat it, my Central Shield would save it from being destroyed._

"Stay calm, Leo!" Trudge called.

"I think he is." Yusei told him.

"Huh?"

"There's no way Leo would make a move like that without some sort of plan. Not to mention there's no way he forgot about his Power Tool Dragon's special ability, which will stop it from being destroyed."

"Oh you're right! The kid's got acting chops!"

"Yeah. Now be quiet before you give it away."

"Oh, right." Trudge replied as he covered his mouth.

"Well Power Tool Dragon, it's been nice knowing you. I end my turn with two cards facedown."

As Luna traveled between the Spirit World and the human world, she could sense the events of Leo's duel. _Oh no, this is bad. It looks like Leo's about to lose. Oh Leo, why couldn't you just stay down a bit longer and wait for me? Torunka, Regulus, isn't there a way for me to go faster?! _Luna fretted.

"Well, it looks like it's all over for the would-be hero. I draw!"

_Leo: Lp(400)CIH:3 Devack: Lp(2500)CIH:1_

"And now Earthbound Immortal Cusillu will attack your Power Tool Dragon, and end this duel!"

"Haha!" Leo laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Just that you fell for it, Mr. Dark Signer Man! I activate my facedown, Limiter Removal! This card doubles the attack points of my Power Tool Dragon, meaning that Power Tool Dragon is now stronger than your Earthbound Immortal!" _Power Tool Dragon atk(2000-4000) _

"What?!"

"I told you that me and Power Tool were going to win this! Now go Power Tool Dragon! Take down that monstrous monkey, with Crafty Break!" Power Tool Dragon flew up and charged Cusillu's falling hand, dashing through it, and continuing on to use it drill to strike Cusillu's head, causing a flash of light as an explosion occurred.

"Aaaah!"

"Yeeeeah!" Leo cheered as smoke filled the sky, blocking both players' vision of the two monsters. The smoke began to dissipate, from a deep black, to a pale grey, to nothing. As it did, everyone could see two monsters in the sky.

"What?! Why did my Power Tool's attack not finish it off?!"

_Devack Lp(2500-2100) _"Did you really think you could defeat an Earthbound Immortal that easily?" Devack questioned with a smirk.

"Uhhhhh, maybe I sorta did." Leo replied nervously.

"Well that's too bad, because all you've managed to do with that attack, is activate Earthbound Immortal Cusillu's special ability! All I have to do is sacrifice another monster, and Cusillu not only survives, but it then uses its powers to revitalize itself, by robbing you of half your life points."

"But that's not fair!" Leo complained.

"Well, we dark signers don't really believe in 'playing fair', so now, feel proud of yourself! Because of you, the monster your sister's been trying desperately to save, is going straight to the graveyard!" As Devack said this, Ancient Fairy Dragon's cage sunk into the ground, bringing Ancient Fairy Dragon along with it. A yellow tornado of energy shot from Cusillu's palm at Power Tool Dragon, the resulting winds blowing Leo off his feet and back several meters. _Leo Lp(400-200) _

"Urgh. That really smarts." Leo whined as he clawed back up with handfuls of dirt.

"So? How does it feel, knowing you're responsible for the destruction of your sister's dragon?" Devack asked.

"It feels great! Wait, that's not what I meant. What I mean is, now that Ancient Fairy Dragon is no longer on your side of the field, she's a free agent, and I think she wants to make a run for the championship! I activate my trap, Respect Synchron! Now Ancient Fairy Dragon is joining my team! So please, let's give a warm round of applause!" Leo clapped as Ancient Fairy Dragon's cage once again appeared above the ground, but as it did, Power Tool Dragon flew towards it, drilling through the bars of the cage with its left arm, and tearing apart the chains restraining her with the claw on his right arm. Ancient Fairy Dragon gave off a powerful roar as it escaped its cage, basking in a shining light.

"No! You took Ancient Fairy Dragon?!" Devack exclaimed frustratingly as Power Tool Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon flew in front of Leo, protecting him together.

"That's right! I'm not just going to protect my sister, but I'll protect her dragon as well!" Leo declared, Power Tool Dragon showing his agreement with the sentiment through a mighty roar that shook the earth.

"You fool! Even if you have your two dragons, it won't make a difference against my Earthbound Immortal! I end my turn."

"Normally Limiter Removal would destroy my dragon, but by destroying my Central Shield, I can save it once again! Now, this is it then, Mr. Dark Signer Man! I... DRAW!"

_Leo: Lp(200)CIH:4 Devack: Lp(2100)CIH:1_

_This will work. _"First things first, I think Ancient Fairy Dragon wants to show off, now that she finally has a chance to play! You see, she has the ability to destroy any field spell that's in play, and then I gain 1000 life points! So I think I'll destroy... hmm, how about Closed Forest?!"

"No!" Devack looked around him in terror as the forest began to shrink down. _Leo Lp(200-1200) Earthbound Immortal Cusillu atk(3600-2800) _

"Alright! Now his Earthbound Immortal doesn't have its special abilities!" Yusei cheered.

"Yeah! Way to go kid! Now finish him off!" Trudge cheered as well.

"Right! Now I activate Power Tool Dragon's special ability! Adding one random equip spell from my deck to my hand!" Leo spun his arm as his deck shuffled, and then drew his card.

"Next I'll activate my spell card, Magical Mallet! This card lets me pound down three cards from my hand that I haven't used all game, and return them to my deck! Then I can draw three new cards to replace them!" Leo placed Gadget Hauler, Pot of Avarice, and Urgent Tuning from his hand onto his deck, then shuffled and drew three new cards.

"Now I activate my spell card, Twister! And this card will blow you away, because by paying 500 life points, this card destroys a face-up spell or trap on the field. Like, say, your Roaring Earth trap card!" _Leo Lp(1200-700)_ A tornado blew Devack's trap off the field and into his graveyard.

"And now, since it's gone, Power Tool Dragon gets its attack points back!" _Power Tool Dragon atk(2000-2300) _

"So what, boy? Why would you pay 500 life points, just to give your Power Tool Dragon a measly 300 attack points? It's still not strong enough to beat my Earthbound Immortal!"

"Maybe not yet, but you just wait, because next, I'm equipping my Power Tool Dragon with Power Pickaxe!"

"But your dragon's attack points haven't changed."

"Jeez, just hold your horses, would ya?! Now, by removing your Fighter Ape in your graveyard from play, Power Pickaxe gives Power Tool Dragon 500 more attack points!" _Power Tool Dragon atk(2300-2800)_

"Alright! Now Leo's monster is just as strong as Devack's Earthbound Immortal!" Yusei realized.

It was at this moment that Luna arrived back on Earth, only a couple steps behind Leo.

"Finally, the signer girl arrives." Devack spoke, although distracted by the predicament he currently found himself in.

"Leo! Leo, are you alright?!" Luna called out, seeing the injuries Leo had accrued, and running towards him.

"Luna?!" Leo exclaimed in surprise. "Luna! You're back! Then I'm guessing you saved the Spirit World?"

"Yeah! Well kinda, I've done everything I can there, but now I have to defeat Devack, in order to save- Ancient Fairy Dragon?!" Luna gasped in shock as she saw Ancient Fairy Dragon on Leo's field alongside Power Tool Dragon.

"Oh, yeah. Mr. Dark Signer Man had your Ancient Fairy Dragon all trapped and stuff in a cage. But don't worry, I knew that you promised to save Ancient Fairy Dragon, so I took it back for you!" Leo explained.

"Now that you're here, signer, let us duel to decide the fate of the Spirit World!" Devack interrupted the twins' conversation.

Luna nodded in reply. "You're on!"

"Luna!" Leo whined.

"Thanks for everything Leo. You've done a great job, but I can't just sit here and let my brother get hurt fighting _my _duel."

"You're wrong, Luna! This isn't your duel, it's mine!"

"But why-

"Because you were off in the Spirit World, so I had to come and take your place _here_. I started this duel, and I'm going to end it! Your battle was in the Spirit World, my battle is here. I won't let my sister get hurt fighting _my _battles for me!"

"Leo..." Luna murmured.

"It's my job to protect you, and that's just what I'm going to do! Please Luna... let me do this." Leo looked at Luna with pleading, yet determined eyes.

"Oh, alright Leo. But I'm not leaving your side! I'm sticking by you for the rest of the duel, got that?" Luna said determinedly.

"Okay! We'll win together!" Leo said happily.

"Are you two done with your little heart-to-heart? In the end it doesn't matter, because after I defeat the boy, I'll defeat the signer, and that'll be that!" Devack declared.

"No way!" Leo shouted as Luna stood by his side. "Because now my Power Tool Dragon will take down your Earthbound Immortal, with Crafty Break! I told you that me and Power Tool Dragon were going to beat you, and here we are!" Power Tool Dragon used its Pickaxe to deflect an attempt by the Immortal to crush it, before flying up to its head and slashing it in half with one blow.

"No, my Immortal!"

"And now, by destroying Power Pickaxe, Power Tool Dragon gets to stick around! Now, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Banish the darkness, and show Mr. Dark Signer Man who's boss!"

"Noooooooooo! How could I lose to someone who isn't even a signer?!" Devack cried out as Ancient Fairy Dragon's breath of light hit him, destroying the rest of his life points. _Devack Lp(2100-0)_

"Well think of it like this," Leo started, giving a fist bump to the air in Devack's direction, "You still lost to a superhero, just one without powers! Hehe!" Leo chuckled as Devack fell down in defeat.

"Alright Leo!" Yusei cheered.

"Would you look at that? The kid actually had it in him!" Trudge smiled as he spoke in surprise.

"You did it, Leo!" Luna declared happily as she embraced him.

"Uh, Luna, you're embarrassing me... And squeezing the last breaths out of my ribs." Leo spoke hoarsely as Luna squeezed him tight.

"Well, too bad. That's what you get for scaring me like that."

"All part of my job." Leo responded with a smirk.

"It's not over!" Everyone heard a voice say.

"Huh?" The twins looked over towards Devack and saw that he was up again, and walking towards them.

"It's not over! I'll... destroy you... signer... and boy... I'll destroy you too! The shadows will..." Devack reached towards the twins as they tried to back away from him, too petrified- and Leo too banged up- to escape.

"Watch out!" Yusei jumped and grabbed the twins, getting the three of them out of the path of Devack as he fell down, becoming dust.

"Thanks, Yusei, you saved us." Luna spoke.

"Here, let me help you get up." Yusei extended a hand to both the twins, who happily took it and stood up with him. "Leo, you were amazing. Beating a dark signer despite not being a signer really shows your skills as a duelist coming through." Yusei complimented Leo, who blushed and scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"Aww shucks, thanks."

"You're going to give him a big head." Luna complained. "But still, you did it Leo! You defeated a dark signer all on your own!"

"Naw, it wasn't _all_ on my own. Yusei and Trudge gave me advice when I needed it, and whenever the going got tough, I was able to keep going because of you, Luna!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you were incredible." Luna replied. "But why did you duel for me in the first place Leo?"

"Come on, Luna, isn't that obvious? I couldn't make you do everything. You were busy saving the Spirit World, so I had to help out too and duel Devack. Plus if I won, that meant that you wouldn't have to duel him, and that way at least, I could do a little to keep you safe." Leo told Luna.

"So that's why you wanted to finish your duel with him. Thank you, Leo, for being the best brother in the world." Luna said as she hugged Leo again.

"So... are we done here then?" Trudge questioned.

_Not quite yet, Officer Trudge._

"Huh?" Everyone turned to see the Spirits of Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus in the sky in front of them.

"Wait, is that a dragon? And did it just talk? Ohh..."

"He passed out." Luna commented.

"Grownups are weird." Leo noted.

_Now that the dark signer has been defeated, you must use my card to activate the control unit. But first, I must thank you two, Luna... and your brother Leo. Thanks to the two of you, I am now free, and where I belong._

"Leo deserves the real credit, he's the one who beat the Dark Signer." Luna told Ancient Fairy Dragon.

_Yes. You have my utmost gratitude._

"Shucks, now you're _really_ embarrassing me." Leo said, rubbing his eyes.

"Crybaby." Luna remarked, causing Yusei to chuckle as the twins got into an argument over who was really crying.

**The end...**


End file.
